starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilan Garuda
Ilan Garuda, also known as Darth Invisus, was born on Bakura and taken by the Jedi Order for training at a very early age. He was converted to the Dark Side at the end of the Clone Wars, and became an agent of Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. Ilan was instrumental in the death of Trina Blackthorne, and the exile of Faarel Blackthorne. For the ten year span, he was charged with hunting down and killing Jedi Knights, and he focused his efforts on the Blackthorne family. Eventually, he caught up with and dueled Cadden Blackthorne twice, both times ending in a humiliating defeat. Filled with rage, he sought out the teachings of the Sith, so that he may become stronger. His thoughts were filled with revenge. Eventually, Ilan learned enough to grant himself the title of Darth Invisus, and set out to build the Sith Brotherhood. Ilan patiently awaited his next encounter with Blackthorne, as he believed that his war against the Jedi would bring them together for one last battle. With the teachings of the Sith behind him, he was confident his newfound skills were far superior to Cadden's own. Revenge filled his heart, but his plans soon extended far beyond killing the man who bested him in combat twice. Those plans were never realized, however, as Cadden, as Darth Trayus, found Ilan and slew him in combat, with the aid of the Nomad Soul. History Introductions Ilan Garuda was a Jedi Padawan during the ending days of Order 66, ready to take on his trials to become a Jedi Knight. At the end of the Clone Wars, he submitted to the Sith after seeing their supreme power. He and Anakin Skywalker, who had just become Darth Vader, had a short duel at the Jedi Temple during the Purge, whereupon Ilan lost his right eye, and a scar was leftover. There, he submitted to Vader, and was taken to Sidious for judgement. Sidious saw potential in the man and, despite Anakin saving a Jedi's life, knew there was a place for Garuda. Therefore, Ilan was then trained as an assassin, learning the Sith arts, but never its teachings. He helped with the Jedi Purge, and continued to hunt down Jedi and dangerous foes for the Empire through the Civil War. He was responsible for the death of Trina Blackthorne, wife of Faarel Blackthorne and mother to Cadden Blackthorne. He almost killed Faarel, as well, but the elder Jedi got away. Ilan spent much of his time hunting Cadden Blackthorne, until he finally met Cadden on Falleen. There, they fought, and Ilan underestimated Cadden, whereupon he was buried in a building's rubble. They later met once more to finish the duel, whereupon Cadden defeated Ilan, after Ilan had successfully disposed of his Old Republic master, Teslar Maladan. However, not everything was as it seemed, as Ilan Garuda, thought slain by Blackthorne, barely clinged to life. A powerful user of the Dark Side, he waited until the right moment to sap away the life of two medical workers, restoring enough of his life, energy, and Force reserves to slip away from authorities, leaving the death of the two workers a mystery. The Sith Lord Ilan remained hidden for some time, regaining his health through extensive techniques in the Force. He also visited ancient Sith worlds, and uncovered Sith holocrons that granted him the teachings he lacked while being trained under Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. After completing his search for these holocrons, Ilan studied the ways of the Sith. Thanks to his training as a Dark Jedi under Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, it was not long until he was confident enough to hold the title Dark Lord of the Sith. Eventually, he came across a lone Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark II, fully crewed and functional. After being apprehended by the craft, Ilan had used his powers in the Force to convince the captain of the ship of his superiority, and thusly adopted the craft as his flagship. Ironically, the captain had quickly grown to appreciate, and respect, Ilan's authority and his powers in the Force, as well as the way he got things done, that the man became quite loyal to Ilan. However, Ilan has yet to return that loyalty with trust. Ilan found a student to apprentice in the ways of the Sith, dubbing him Darth Nemesis. However, his search for apprentices is not over yet. The Dark Jedi and self-proclaimed Sith Lord continued to gather allies to his cause, to put an end to the growing New Jedi Order, and finish the task he had started so many years ago. Leading the Hammer of Darkness and its crew to trap an unsuspecting Jedi Knight, Kal Norr, Ilan and Nemesis broke the Jedi and turned him into an ally, dubbing him Darth Malice. Shortly afterwards, Ilan took Malice to establish an alliance with the mysterious Shadow Imperium. However, Ilan senses something unusual nearby, a strong dark presence, trained in the ways of the Sith - but something different about it. Intent on finding this presence and persuading its source to join their crusade, Ilan prepared for a perilous journey. With Nemesis left in command of the Hammer of Darkness, to watch over the crew during his absense, Ilan took Darth Malice with him to the nearby planet Tarix, whereupon his discovered two aspiring Sith Lords. With a short verbal confrontation, an alliance was created, and sealed. Darth Sadis and Darth Sirena thus joined the Sith Brotherhood. Much to Ilan's surprise, Sadis kept within his fortress vast amounts of knowledge of the Sith. With Ilan's own keys that could make Sadis a true Sith Lord, the pact became far juicier for him. With the alliance between the Brotherhood and Shadow Imperium progressing forward, Darth Nemesis was sent, with Ilan's two new Hands of Darkness, Saias Kargon and Xahruk, to Cylon Imperium space where a second alliance was formed. With the triumvirate of powers collaborating together to unleash a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy, it was only a matter of time until their first move was made. Thus the Corporate Sector Rebellion was born. Shortly after the start of this rebellion, Ilan found a dark Jedi on a world not far from Shadow Imperium space. The two fought, but Ilan's skills with the lightsaber reigned supreme. Instead of cutting down the individual, Ilan offered him a posiiton in the ranks of the Brotherhood. Thus, Darth Maleval was added to the deadly alliance of Sith. End Game Later, Ilan learned of Cadden's current status in the galaxy. Being the leader of the Mandalorian Protectors and an inactive member of the New Jedi Order, Cadden posed a serious threat to Ilan and his plans. He summoned his secret apprentice, Darth Trucido, to hunt down and kill Blackthorne. Knowing that his absense from the Brotherhood could prove to be fatal, Invisus reluctantly ordered Trucido to do what he wished to do himself. Invisus recognized Cadden's threat to his plans, and his pursuit to rid himself of Blackthorne would have unforseen consequences. Trucido failed his attempt, and the failure eventually lead to Ilan's own death at Blackthorne's hands (with the help of Rahk'neqah) during the Sith Revolution. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Combat Ilan mastered four styles of saber combat, infusing them all into a single unique, and deadly, powerful method with which he has defeated many opponents. He used the deadly dueling aspects of Form II: Makashi to reinforce the sheer power produced in Form V: Shien / Djem So. Coupled with his proficient usage of Juyo and his preferred method of attacking which is infused with Shien teachings, Ilan was a deadly lightsaber combatant. He also often employed Dun Möch to weaken the spirit of his foe, often winning the battle before it had even begun. The Force Alongside rudimentary powers and abilities, Ilan used the Force as a means to get things done, despite the consequences. He gained several additional abilities in the Force upon becoming a Sith Lord. Though quite powerful, some of these techniques could be quite draining for the Sith Lord, and therefore he typically used them with caution. Though abilities such as Battle Precognition and Force Crush could come without so much as a flinch, more powerful abilities, such as Drain Knowledge and Force Rage could be quite draining on him, given that he had not fully controlled his anger. Ilan meditated and trained in the ways of the Force, in hopes that he would become as powerful as Darth Sidious or Darth Vader were, his two masters before the Battle of Endor. Ilan had the capabilities to use the Force to aid him in battle, drain knowledge from his opponent, absorb several variants of the Force when directed toward him to varying effect, and even cancel out all but the strongest of Force powers. Furthermore, he could use the Force to mask or even completely hide his presence from all but the strongest Jedi. As a gift from Lord Vader, Ilan could use the Force to choke or grip an opponent by the throat, levitating them into the air. Like his former master, he typically used this method as a means of intimidation, and seldom would he dismiss the power before his target was dead. He also employed the usage of Force Lightning, Chain Lightning, and Force Storm (lightning), thanks to his training under Darth Sidious. Ilan was also an expert at inducing fear, horror, and even insanity into his opponent, if their will was weak enough. Similarily, he had the ability to control the minds of those whose will was weak enough, and drain the life away from non-Forcers. Coupled together, Ilan was prepared to face most situations, but nevertheless, he was not all-powerful, as witnessed in his duels he has had against Cadden Blackthorne, two of which left him for dead, only for him to revive and continue to grow in strength, and the third ended his life. Category:Characters Category:Cadden Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Empire Category:Shadow Imperium Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Assassins Category:Featured Article